Ontemâzei
The Ontemâzei, also known as the Werosannei or the Varazosson (singular Varasoz) in later times, are a race of humanoid clones that live on the planets of Jerde and Luril. Those planets are the third and fourth planets from the yellow sun of Sól, respectively. Characteristics They have colourful hair, eyes, and skin, and their physiology is based on a blend of plant and human: somewhat like the Ārentosian humanoids that they were created from. Even though Ontemâzei can get their energy by being exposed to sunlight, they still need to eat and drink to survive. If they were deprived from sunlight or any light for seven Jerdiskar days, they will go insane. Sunlight also helps their bodies heal more quickly and stay energised, so they take naps under a shade so the sunlight will not disturb them. Their bodies are more easily damaged by fire. The same damage can be quickly repaired when they eat plants while exposing their wounds to sunlight, but the rapid healing would become painful. Their sweat smells like "fruit and flowers sold in a wet market". In older times, Ontemâzei babies were born with two crystal-like shells on their feet, so they can be sold to other Ontemâzei. This led to the practice of using boots to represent a person's soul -- either as a grave to plant trees within, or with pieces of them used as protective charms. Most Ontemâzei belong either to the male or female gender -- in most of their societies intersex Ontemâzei and others are extremely rare, and are usually lumped as either "male" or "female" after forcibly having painful "corrections" done on their bodies. Male Ontemâzei tend to be more tougher and stronger, and their taller bodies can be enhanced with exercise to strengthen their muscles. Female Ontemâzei tend to be more agile, having slender, curved bodies, and like most humanoid species have two lump-like breasts to nurse offspring. The average Ontemâzejo usually lives for up to 80-100 Jerde years, though some can live up to 130 years with less aging under better conditions. Most Ontemâzei would not live that long in many parts of the world due to less available resources, poorer technology, or mainly due to being tortured by other people. Personality The Ontemâzei, by nature, are a jocular people, delighting in mischief and laughter. They are also notable for their artistic skill and their love of beauty, shown by their association of anything evil with "ugliness" and the many artistic works that they had left behind ranging from ruins of halls and libraries to gardens (they love gardens and plants very much) to epic poems and songs. Their instincts also make them especially love to make friends with other people, and to have a sort of feeling to attract only one mate of the opposite gender (until said spouse dies or leaves them, which would make the clingy Ontemâzejo extremely sad or furious) and/or to raise at least several children. When tortured, Ontemâzei tend to scream "I want to live!" in any language that they can understand, and without any proper training it is more easier to traumatise an Ontemâzejo than it is to any human. They are very afraid of being naked (except in the occasions of taking a bath or making love to their spouse), because without any clothing they feel like vulnerable animals: in such a state they quickly cover their bodies with anything they can find. That same instinct also causes Ontemazei to avoid any appearance of nudity or sexuality, to avoid being associated with animals. Fire, torture, and darkness can also frighten an Ontemâzejo more easily. However, when angered to a certain extent, many Ontemâzei shed their jocular behaviour to a more cruel attitude in their desperation. That was developed by their creators to make them appear more savage, encouraging others to torture or kill the Ontemâzei -- though nowadays many Ontemâzei have learned to control their anger, avoiding much destruction. In older times this kind of aggression had also caused many Ontemâzei to become rabid cannibals when being triggered by something (for example, the Dondaton band's heavy metal music), as their creators used that behaviour as an emergency measure to fight raiders who attack their facilities or to sabotage their enemies. When it comes to romance, the Ontemâzejo prefers to have one heterosexual mate who is roughly of the same age as them. Normally before they can ever engage in sexual intercourse, the Ontemâzejo wants the partner to make a promise to him or her to be their mate for life, usually in the form of a wedding based on the customs of the local culture; in other words, most Ontemâzei prefer to get married before ever doing any form of sexual practice, and only with their spouse. A common problem among Ontemâzei was that they do not accept being rejected -- while most can recover after undergoing a period of grief that lasts for several days, some instead go insane from their obsession with the one who rejected them, with the most extreme being described of a violent stance in the Pinogunian language as janudere or jandere. Because of this, a lot of Ontemâzei are very careful when selecting their romantic partners, fearing horrible consequences if they choose the "wrong" ones. While the Ontemâzejo would do their best to support their partner in any way, if the partner is too abusive or untrustworthy, the Ontemâzejo would want to find a way to cancel their promise, or run off and forever renounce that person -- but any form of permanent separation (whether it is from divorce, isolation, or death) from their previous partner will cause the poor Ontemâzejo to become very sad and frustrated. Male Ontemâzei tend to be more aggressive and daring, while female Ontemâzei tend to be gentle and timid (unless when provoked or angered) and are more likely to be emotional. Furthermore, they also enjoy raising or being with children. Nonetheless as in other sapient species, individuals may eventually develop their own personalities, depending on their upbringing, character, and environment. Those parts of the Ontemâzei's innate personality -- their common fears; their states of aggression; their signature cries when tortured; and their obsession with beauty, art, and plants; and their obsession with being heterosexual (not in enforcing others to be straight, but themselves), stable romances, and raising families -- were shaped by their Konjor creators and their so-called liberators, the Obsidian Knights, who instead immersed their ancestors into Gauvajut-Vozonid cultural norms. History At some time during the later Sarmelonid era, the kingdom of Ārentos revolted against the Konjor Supercorporation's heavy taxes and abuses of its culture. The Konjors swiftly crushed the revolt, killed and harvested a large number of Ārentosians, and disintegrated their planet: afterwards, the Ārentosians' remains were mixed into a plant-based fluid that was used to create thousands of slave clones and living dolls. For most of those clones, they were abused by their buyers as many of them looked and seemed weak. Some of them were also put into a more savage, bloodthirsty state to encourage other people to kill them or to repel attacks by the Konjors' rivals. Such widespread abuse prompted certain groups to abduct as many clones as they could and free them: one of those groups, the Obsidian Knights, not only modified them to become more like a proper race, but also assimilated the clones on Luril to adopt their Vozonid culture. Within several millennia, those colourful clones outnumbered the native Lurillim as they built a peaceful civilisation that guarded Jerde's star system. As the Cyan Senate (the galactic superpower of that time) exterminated their people for being an artifically-produced race, they tried to rescue more of their members from destruction, until the Cyan Senate used one of their routes to bombard their homeworld. Angered by the widespread ruin left behind by the Surennid military, the clones (who referred themselves as "Ontemazei") turned their civilisation into an empire bent on the total destruction of the Cyan Senate, and its forces later targeted all sentient life in the Universe to "punish and eradicate all evil". Nonetheless, as quickly as they spread devastation throughout the Galaxy, the competing ambitions and bloodshed between its myriads of colonies allowed its enemies to defeat them easily. Some of the victors exterminated their numbers, but others (such as the Vozonids) put them and their descendants to slavery and torture to punish their attempted genocides. They passed on into legends as a monstrous race of odd-haired cannibals: however, most Ontemazei throughout history have refused nearly every attempt to eat any meat from sapient beings, to the extent of vomiting such food if they knew about its source. Their refusal was perhaps a reaction of their bodies towards frequent abuse. On Jerde, some of the surviving Ontemazei created their own nation, Porashon. In its early years, it isolated itself from its neighbours to survive and preserve various historical objects and machines, until it attracted international attention and suspicion for its advanced technology. Every year, hundreds of Ontemazei from around the world made dangerous trips to escape slavery and torture to Porashon. Nonetheless, they are banned from visiting many countries on Jerde, unless they happen to be citizens of more respectable realms such as Porashon, Bujan, and Umbirab. Terminology "Ontemâzei", in their own archaic language, means "of our world". That term is generally used for anyone or anything from the tropical planet of Luril, so the term "Werosannei" is used specifically for their race, although it referred originally to the "Warrior" humanoids that were mostly assimilated into the Rimejusennei race. A male Ontemâzei is an Ontemâzono; while a female Ontemâzei is an Ontemâzana. Any single member of their race regardless of gender is simply known as an Ontemâzejo; any specific group, Ontemâzei; and collectively as Ontemâzeja. Local peoples later referred all Ontemâzei in variations of the name "Ontemâzei" or "Varas". For example, in the planetary kingdom of Vovtarla they are called "Odemasvensh"; while in Vozolaz they are called "Varasozzo"; in Pinoguni they are called "Pana-jakara" or "Aja-jakara" ("Flower people" or "Colourful folk"); and in Hothro to the east they are either "Varessar" or "Diestar" (the latter for those of the Ontemâzei Empire, named after the infamous general Thujosto the Cannibal). "Varasoz" was derived from the autonym "Werosannei". Using modern Vozonid grammatical rules used for names, a single male is a "Varas''oz''", a single female a "Varas''az''", and the plural form is "Varasozzo". Most Ontemâzei in modern times have adopted the term "Varasozzo" for themselves and prefer to be addressed as such, and they consider the term "Ontemâzei" to be derogatory for its association with their cannibalistic ancestors. However Bujanski and Irajonian Ontemâzei consider it acceptable to use "Ontemâzei" for themselves, as that name got stuck from years of Wannaenids using it upon them. Insulting names used against Ontemâzei include "tree", "(house/wild)plant", "flower", "cherry", "freak", "clone", "ghost", "fairy", "cannibal", "savage", "barbarian", "monster", "weed", "creature", "mistake", "slave", and "doll". Trivia * The Ontemazei were inspired by fantasy elves and orcs, the Eldar of Warhammer 40k, dryads, various characters and monsters from horror films, and the humans of Equestria Girls and its parody series. They were also inspired by "Too Many Pinkie Pies" and a story that he read when he was younger about magical beans that turned into tiny children. ** In spite of their similarities to elves and fairies, Ontemazei have rounded ears like those of humans, not pointed ears. * They are also known as "dollfolk" or "Treefolk". * The cruelty of the Ontemazei Empire resulted in the creation of several superstitions, such as avoiding pink, purple (unless the wearer is a Gauvajut), people with those hair colours, cherry flowers, tambourines, and the numbers five and six (which supposedly represent the Ontemazei). See also * Konjor Supercorporation * Ontemazei Empire * Arnadjanai Category:Sentients Category:Creations of the Konjors Category:Ontemazei Category:Clones